


Stupid Jedi and Their Stupid Non-Attachment

by stellecraft



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M, stupid jedi and their stupid non-attachment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi never manifested a soulmark. He was the perfect Jedi with no attachments. Then the clones are created and suddenly he has two soulmarks covering his back. Cody and Rex know their third is a Jedi and know there is no hope because of the non-attachment rule.





	Stupid Jedi and Their Stupid Non-Attachment

       Obi-Wan had always been destined for the Jedi. He had been born without soulmarks and they had never appeared throughout the years. Some of the Jedi had pitied him, they weren’t allowed to engage with their soulmates but it was comforting for them to know that they had a soulmate. Even Anakin, the chosen one, had a soulmark. Obi-Wan tried to ignore that Senator Amidala carried Anakin’s soulmark on her shoulder.

       You could always tell when someone carried a Jedi’s soulmark. A Jedi’s soulmark was different from all the rest. Because of their connection with the force, their soulmarks would move depending on their emotions and almost always were an animal of some type. Senator Amidala’s soulmark tended to stay twisted around her neck or wrist in a protective stance, a physical mark of Anakin’s protective feelings for her.

       It wasn’t until after he and Anakin had discovered the clones on Kamino that Obi-Wan had noticed the two symbols that now blazed across his back. One of the Padawan healers had mentioned to him how lucky he was to know that he had two soulmates, two pieces of him, that were out there and that it must give him great comfort. When he had protested that he didn’t have soulmarks she had pulled a mirror over so that he could see his back.

       Across his shoulders was a yellow mark that went down his arms. Within the yellow, there was a detailed white pattern that spread across his spine. The second mark was a blue almost visor like part with something that looks like ears or the top half of butterfly wings. Obi-Wan shoved his feelings down. He had never had soulmarks. Never if they had just appeared it meant that his soulmates were young, recently born. Part of him had held out hope that he would be able to have a relationship with his soulmates but it seemed like that would be impossible.

 

* * *

 

 

       CC-2224, also known as Cody, watched as the stylized dragon on CT-7567’s shoulder curled into a ball.

       “He’s doing it again Rex.” He and Rex had found each other on Kamino almost immediately out of their growth pods. Despite their difference in rank and the fact that they were assigned to different units, they spent as much time together as possible. Cody bore the markings on Rex’s helmet on his hip while Rex had Cody’s helmet markings on his pectoral.

       “I know Jedi are not encouraged to find their soulmates but this seems to be something more.” Cody ran a hand over the dragon with a sigh. “Come on. We need to report to Generals Skywalker and Kenobi for orders.” They two of them pulled their blacks on and got into their armor. As they made their way to the bridge Rex pulled Cody in for a kiss in a quiet nook.

       “We’ll find him and we’ll teach him that we are nothing to be ashamed of.” Both of them strode onto the bridge and stopped in front of Generals Kenobi and Skywalker. They saluted as the two Generals nodded to them.

       “Commander Cody. Captain Rex. It’s good to see you. I heard you had a bit of a scuffle on your last mission.”

       “Nothing we couldn’t handle General Kenobi.” Cody smiled slightly. When he and Rex had been picked up by a troop carrier and finally been allowed some alone time they had reacquainted with each other. The dragon had been fully uncurled and spread over their shoulders. There had been orange flames spouting from its mouth.

       “Good, we have another difficult mission for you. As you know General Skywalker is supposed to go on a diplomatic mission. We want you to accompany him in case of trouble.”

       “You mean you want them to accompany me to be there when I encounter trouble.” Both men watched as General Skywalker stretched and left the bridge.

       “Is the Padawan not coming with us?”

       “Ahsoka is going to remain here with me by request of the Jedi temple. If something happens you will have both the 212th and the 501st to back you up.”

       “Of course, General.”

 

* * *

 

 

       General Kenobi had flown down to the planet’s surface when Ventress had appeared. Despite the fact that Ventress had run, she had managed to land a hit across General Kenobi’s back. He had been escorted to a medical ship by Kix who was tending him. Rex and Cody were in another ship with Anakin and Ahsoka, the Padawan had slipped onto General Kenobi’s ship when he had left, heading to the front lines of another battle. Rex’s comm unit beeped and he stepped out recognizing it as a private hail from Kix.

       “Kix what’s wrong?”

_“General Kenobi is stable.”_ Rex tried not to roll his eyes. If Kix was hailing him on a private channel then it must be something important.

       “Kix spit it out.”

_“He carries your soulmark.”_ Rex froze.

       “And Cody’s?”

_“It's there as well.”_ Rex rested against the wall as he thought it over. General Kenobi must have grown up without a soulmark for most of his life. Despite the fact that he and Cody had the body and minds of adults they had only been alive for a few years.

       “Haar'chak.” Rex felt compelled to swear more but sighed. “Thank you, Kix.” He cut the communication and headed back into the bridge of the small ship he was flying in.

       “What did Kix want?” Cody looked at him as he settled in his seat.

       “He gave me an update on General Kenobi. He is stable.” Rex messed with his console for a moment before he looked at General Skywalker and Ahsoka. “If I may ask a question, sir?” Anakin didn’t even look up from his console as he steered the ship through some asteroids.

       “Rex you know you have permission to ask me about anything.”

       “This is something on a personal level. I was wondering how the Jedi dealt with soulmarks.” This did make Anakin look up. Ahsoka ducked her head slightly.

       “We are taught that all forms of attachment are not allowed. I know some in the younger generation of Jedi do find their soulmates. Some have a relationship with them, others apologize for not being able to fulfill the soulmate bond.”

       “And you sir?” Anakin’s face pinched slightly. “Sir you know that I will not tell anyone.”

       “I have chosen to have a relationship with my soulmate.”

       “And you Ahsoka.”

       “I don’t have my mark yet.” Ahsoka shrugged. “Master Kenobi promises me that it will happen at some point.”

       “And General Kenobi.”

       “His soulmarks never manifested.” Anakin looked over at them. “He encourages Ahsoka and I to pursue our relationships with our soulmates. I feel like he must feel like he missed out on part of his life.” Rex nodded and excused himself to use the head. Inside the small compartment, he commed Kix.

_“Captain?”_ Rex could see General Kenobi in a medical bed behind Kix.

       “You have new orders. General Kenobi is to be accompanied by the 212th or the 501st at all times.”

_“Yes, sir.”_

 

* * *

 

 

       Obi-Wan sighed. Ever since he had been injured by Ventress he had been shadowed by various members of the 212th or the 501st. He looked at his current shadow and recognized Fives.

       “Fives…”

       “I cannot leave your side until Echo relieves me.” Fives knew that General Kenobi was frustrated with his constant supervision. Kix had told both 212th and the 501st the discovery of their commanding officers soulmarks covering General Kenobi’s back. They had all sworn that they would keep the General safe until Rex and Cody made it back.

       “Can you at least tell me why you are constantly following me?”

       “It’s a request from your soulmates.” General Kenobi froze.

       “I don’t have soulmates.” Fives shrugged. He knew some people denied their soulmates.

       “As you wish Sir.”

       “And tell Anakin this wasn’t funny the first time he did it and it’s certainly not funny now.” Obi-Wan walked into his room and closed the door in the trooper’s face. He heard Fives take up a position outside his door. Once he was certain that the trooper was going to leave him alone he worked his way out of his tunics. The marks were very noticeable on his back. He reached out a hand to trace the yellow that went across his shoulders. He knew the marks were similar to Cody and Rex’s helmets but it wasn’t those two. He was certain of it.

       Speaking of Cody and Rex this whole nonsense with the round the clock guards had started after Kix had patched him up. When he had confronted the medical trooper about it the man had shrugged. He had told Obi-Wan that he hadn’t documented the marks as it was obvious that Obi-Wan didn’t want them documented.

       Obi-Wan pulled on a comfortable tunic as there was a knock on his door. Checking the time he realized it was time for a change of watch, Echo must be coming to replace Fives.

       “Enter.” The door opened and Obi-Wan scowled at Echo. The man just shrugged and settled his weapons next to the bed. Obi-Wan settled into it without complaint, the one time he had complained about his enforced bedtime had ended with Kix sedating him. Grabbing the reader that contained the files he needed to be briefed on for the next day he began to flip through them. At some point, Echo settled against the headboard of the bed, ever vigilant, and Obi-Wan felt himself begin to drift off to sleep. He felt Echo tug the reader out of his hands and heard it set aside.

 

* * *

 

 

       Rex and Cody walked into their rooms and stripped themselves of their armor.

       “How are we going to do this? Fives said he thinks it’s a joke by Anakin.”

       “I think we need to talk to him.”

       “Can’t we just press him against a wall or something?” Rex shrugged out of his blacks and pulled on some civilian clothes. He turned to see Cody watching him. “What?”

       “He’s a Jedi Rex. He was raised on nonattachment. We actually have to talk.”

       “I hate talking.”

       “And this is why I’m Commander and not you.” Cody turned to pull on civilian clothes as well. He pulled Rex in for a light kiss, his cyar'ika would complain about the softness but he knew that Rex secretly loved it. The two of them tangled their fingers together and left the barracks by the officer’s entrance. Once they hit the city proper they made their way to the command post where Obi-Wan was housed. Using their identification chips they made their way in. A droid told them how to find Obi-Wan’s room. They nodded to Waxer, who saluted them, and the trooper left as they braced themselves outside the door to face Obi-Wan.

       “You sure we can’t just shove him against a wall and have our way with him?”

       “Honestly it’s starting to sound like a good idea. Let me do the talking Rex.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Obi-Wan heard the knock on his door and sighed. It was too soon for a shift change of his shadow. Waxer must be checking in on him.

       “Enter.” He didn’t even bother looking up from his desk as the door whooshed open. “I honestly don’t understand why you keep doing this Waxer. We both know there is no way out of these rooms where I won’t run into you or one of the other troopers that I know are surrounding my room. I’ll just stay here like a good little sheep and do paperwork since you insist on following me everywhere.”

       When he didn’t hear anything he looked up. The two clones who had entered his room were in civies and had their fingers intertwined. He blinked, out of uniform Cody and Rex were completely different, and tried to ignore just how good they looked in civies.

       “We were hoping we could talk to you, general.”

       “Of course. I’m assuming this is about you two being soulmates. I know regulations state that soulmates should be stationed together but you two are so valuable apart that it might be hard. I can of course work with Anakin so that you two at least have some downtime stationed in the same place.”

       “That’s not what we wanted to talk about. We came to the conclusion when this war started that we would be apart for a while.” Cody seemed to take a steadying breath. “Kix told us about your marks General Kenobi. He recognized them.”

       “I never manifested marks. I don’t know what Kix told you but I think he might have taken one too many hits to the head and was seeing things.” Obi-Wan heard Rex growl, damnit Kix he had promised not to tell anyone.

       “Karking hell Sir we know.”

       “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

       “Sithspit Sir. We know and we’re offering if you decide to get over your karking nonattachment.” Rex was glaring at Obi-Wan at this point. Cody had his eyes closed and looked exasperated.

       “This is why I said I’d do the talking cyar'ika.” Cody didn’t feel odd letting the term of endearment roll off his tongue in front of Obi-Wan. He saw Obi-Wan shiver and the desire in the other man’s eyes when hear heard the term of endearment. Cody reached out a hand and rested it on top of the general’s. Obi-Wan tugged it away.

       “Sir what Rex said was correct. We’re offering. We understand that the Jedi frown on attachment. We understand if you want nothing to do with us except to command us. We will continue to follow where you lead without hesitation.” Cody stood and pulled Rex up with him. “We’re sorry for intruding. We’ll pull the 212th and the 501st off you.” Cody pulled Rex along. It had been worth a try. He didn’t look back to see the look of longing that Obi-Wan threw in their direction.

 

* * *

 

 

       Obi-Wan was standing over Cody. The man had a taken a bad blaster hit. He was holding on by a thread. When Obi-Wan had seen Cody go down he had swung himself into a protective stance without a second thought over his fallen soulmate. He had convinced himself that he had to get Cody back to Rex in one piece but his traitor subconscious was reminding him that Cody was his soulmate as well.

       “Anakin where is Twilight?” Obi-Wan’s commlink spluttered and his heart dropped. Without that shuttle, Cody would die.

_“We’re on our way Master.”_ The shuttle appeared over the trees and Obi-Wan relaxed slightly as it started to take out the approaching tank. The other troop transports were coming in behind it. Twilight landed right in front of him and opened the cargo hatch, lowering the ramp. Obi-Wan scooped up Cody and made a run for it. When he got in, he felt the door close behind him and the shuttle take off. A set of hands in Trooper white helped him carry Cody to a medical bed. As the droid began to scan Cody over Obi-Wan was tugged to sit in a chair on the far side of the room. Kix’s face swam into his vision.

       “Sir I know you're worried about Cody but you took a blaster hit to the temple. I need to clean it and put a bacta patch on it.” Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes not leaving Cody’s body. The medical droid was working on Cody as he watched. He felt Kix clean the wound to his head and stick on a bacta patch as the droid finished up with Cody. The droid had changed Cody into the standard patient uniform and he looked pale. Various lines went into his body to give him fluids and medications.

       “Will he be alright?”

       “General Skywalker is disobeying orders and taking us directly to the temple where a Jedi healer will take care of him. Ahsoka has been dispatched to pick up Rex and bring him. We know how Jedi are about soulmates and healing a patient.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Cody blinked open his eyes. He recognized the high, vaulted ceilings of the Jedi Temple medical ward. He turned his head to see Ahsoka sitting next to him.

       “Hi, Kid.” Ahsoka smiled at him and put aside her book.

       “Masters Kenobi and Skywalker are explaining the situation to the Jedi Council. Rex is with them. They told me to wait here with you in case you woke up.”

       “Do you know how the Jedi Council is taking this revelation?”

       “Master Kenobi has forbidden Rex to swear at them but I think Skyguy will swear enough to more than make up for it.”

       “They won’t take this well.”

       “The council is very much against attachment. I think Master Kenobi has a certain amount of fuck the Council in him. He has to, to deal with Master Skywalker.” Both of them looked towards the door as a healer walked in.

       “Commander Cody it’s good to see you awake. How do you feel?”

 

* * *

 

 

       Rex was fuming as he marched towards the medical wing of the temple. He had been dismissed from the meeting because his attitude was giving the Jedi Council headaches. As he approached the door to Cody’s room he stopped. He could hear Ahsoka and Cody talking.

       “What is he like outside of being a General?”

       “Well, you’ve seen him in command and it's similar. He likes turning things into teachable moments. He can dance and does it when he thinks people aren’t watching. Anakin is practically his own son. There’s this hidden sadness in him that he doesn’t let show. I heard a rumor that he left the Jedi order when he was younger and came back after he lost someone. He doesn’t talk about it but it's whispered about in the halls.” Rex pushed open the door and smiled when Cody caught his eye. He walked over and pressed a small kiss to Cody’s forehead.

       “How was Master Kenobi holding up?” Ahsoka seemed concerned about her Master.

       “He’s better now that he knows Cody is going to survive. He’s still visibly shaken and having to deal with the Jedi Council isn’t helping. Did you know that General Skywalker and Senator Amidala are married? The council brought up the no attachment rule and the General decided to drop that bomb on them. That’s when I was politely asked to leave.”

       “It’s probably the worst kept secret in the temple.” Ahsoka looked over the vitals being displayed on the screen. “The healer said he could leave. We were just waiting for you. I’ll send Master Kenobi a message so he knows where you are.” As if like magic the healer walked in and began to unhook the various lines from Cody. When she was finished Rex helped Cody to stand and supported him.

       “Where will we go? Our rooms aren’t ready for us in the barracks because this was a last minute thing.”

       “I’ll take you to Master Kenobi’s rooms.” They slowly made their way through the halls of the temple. When they reached a room Ahsoka touched the door panel to open it then stood aside. “I’ll make sure he knows where you are.” The two of them went in and the door closed behind them. The table in the middle of the living area was completely covered in maps. Through a door to their left, they saw a small study that was also full of maps. The door on their right opened into a large bedroom with attached bathroom. Rex settled Cody comfortably on the bed and made sure he had everything he needed. When he checked in a while later Cody was asleep.

       The door to the room opened and Rex turned to see General Kenobi enter the room.

       “Sir?”

       “I’m on administrative duty until Cody is cleared to go back in the field. On top of that, I have to meditate daily on the necessity of not forming attachments.” Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. “It’s what I deserve. I let my attachment to the two of you get the better of me.”

       “Sir we’re your soulmates. You may have been raised on non-attachment but we’re still your soulmates. It's second nature to protect your soulmate. If it had been you who was injured Cody would have done the same thing.”

       “They want to reassign you to other generals.” Rex watched as Obi-Wan removed the cloak he was wearing. He neatly folded it over the back of a chair.

       “Cody and I will fight it. You and General Skywalker know how we operate and it makes everyone’s lives easier.”

       “I am not allowed attachment Captain.” Rex was taking two steps forward, two steps over to General Kenobi, before he knew what he was doing. He tangled his fingers in Obi-Wan’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss, forcing Obi-Wan back against the wall. Obi-Wan was responsive but controlled, almost thoughtful. Rex pulled away and rested his forehead against Obi-Wan’s.

       “Tell me you can’t deny that?” When Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, Rex pulled away with a sigh. “Cody and I will find another place to crash tomorrow until he’s healed.” A hand gripped his, bringing it up to a mouth that kissed his knuckles.

       “I can’t deny what we have.” Obi-Wan let go of the hand and stripped himself of his multiple tunics. He was left in just his loose pants after he toed off his boots. He settled at Cody’s side and pressed a kiss to the other man’s temple.

       “Sir?” Rex watched as Obi-Wan pulled Cody into his arms.

       “Look just let me think it over.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Cody watched as Obi-Wan paced the bridge. He fought the urge to pull the other man into a hug and soothe him. They had come to the agreement that Obi-Wan was a general and a Jedi first and a soulmate second. That didn’t mean he wasn’t worried when Rex was out of contact and under attack.

       “Sir Twilight confirmed that all the troopers were alive but were being jammed.”

       “That was an hour ago.” Obi-Wan earned some looks of confusion from the crew of the bridge. The normally soft spoken general was obviously frustrated. Cody sighed and began to think of a way to get Obi-Wan off the bridge.

       “Sir we could take black squadron and give them back up.” Black Squadron, Anakin’s pride and joy, knew about their relationship with General Kenobi and covered for it. Obi-Wan strode towards the lift and Cody followed him. When they were in between floors Cody stopped the lift with the emergency stop and keyed in his code so that they wouldn’t be disturbed by people asking if they were alright. He pulled Obi-Wan into a hug, stroking the man’s back.

       “We should be doing something.”

       “He’s out there with Ahsoka. They’ll be fine.” Cody could practically feel Obi-Wan vibrating and made a split second decision. He restarted the lift and headed it towards the general’s quarters as he typed out a brief message to black squadron ordering them to support the troopers on the ground. When they reached Obi-Wan’s quarters Cody pulled the other man out of the lift. He typed Kix’s code into the door and the room sealed, a way of keeping a Jedi General in one place while he healed or rested but didn’t think he needed it.

       “Blast Cody. I should be out there helping not locked in here.”

       “You’re no good to any of them right now. You know that as soon as that code is entered command shifts to Anakin. Rex is in the best of hands right now.” Cody began to strip himself of his armor. When he reached his blacks he looked at the still fuming Jedi.

       “I could still be doing something instead of being locked in this room.” Cody sighed and stepped up, removing the first layer of Obi-Wan’s tunics.

       “These are the rules of the Jedi Council remember. This is how we still work under you.” Cody removed the second layer of tunics and pressed a kiss to the small amount of yellow he could see peeking over Obi-Wan’s shoulders.

       “Kirffing hell. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Obi-Wan toed out of his boots and flopped dramatically on the bed. Cody used his position to lever Obi-Wan onto his front. He tugged the loose pants down and off and pressed a finger to Obi-Wan’s slick entrance. Obi-Wan had been well used by Rex that morning while Cody had been in the shower so he didn’t need a thorough stretching. He slid a second finger in then pulled them both out. He stripped himself of his blacks and moved so he could slowly press into Obi-Wan. The other man arched into it, forcing Cody to bottom out fast.

       “Damnit Obi-Wan you’re going to hurt yourself.”

       “Rex fucked me open this morning and you two are clones.” Obi-Wan moved his hips slowly and felt Cody’s hands snap down to grab his hips hard enough to bruise. “Or is it that you’re distracted.” Cody pulled out and snapped his hips back into Obi-Wan. The man’s newest retort was cut off by a moan. Cody smirked. He heard the door open, heard his vod’s footsteps across the floor, but knew that Obi-Wan was so focused on the cock pistoning into him, focused on chasing his own pleasure. Both Cody and Rex loved when Obi-Wan got so focused on himself that he lost himself in it. Cody tilted his head back to let Rex press a kiss to his mouth.

       “Ahsoka?”

       “The kid’s with General Skywalker. Thank you for sending black squadron to watch our backs.” Rex stripped himself of his armor and blacks and watched as Obi-Wan came around Cody’s cock. He stroked himself with a small smile as Cody’s hips stuttered and he came in Obi-Wan. Cody pulled out and grinned at Rex as the man took up a position behind Obi-Wan. He pressed in and Obi-Wan’s eyes shot open.

       “Rex.”

       “The one and only cyar'ika.” Rex’s hand traced over the blue soulmark that covered Obi-Wan’s back. Obi-Wan practically sobbed and Rex pulled out, flipping the man to his back. He dragged Obi-Wan to the edge of the bed and encouraged the man to wrap his legs around his waist.

       “You’re alright.”

       “Perfectly and I am going to wreck you.” Rex began to pound into Obi-Wan. Cody came up behind him and pressed a kiss to his neck, right over the scar where Cody had bitten him the first time they had sex. “You haven’t given him a scar yet.”

       “I can’t decide the best place. His neck, his inner thigh…” Obi-Wan shuddered at the implication of being marked not just by the soulmark. He had always admired the scar, spent time lavishing it with his tongue and nipping it as Rex moaned underneath him. Both Rex and Cody loved it when their Jedi used the force to push them against the wall while Obi-Wan had his way with them.

       “Force Cody.” Obi-Wan’s eyes rolled into his head as he came dry around Rex’s cock. Rex added to the mess inside him and pulled out, resting their Jedi on his side. Rex went into the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth that he used to clean up their soulmate. Obi-Wan was a puddle of pleasure as both men slid into the bed with him and Cody pulled the blankets over them.

       “Another time perhaps.” Cody grinned as Obi-Wan blinked owlishly at him.

       “I’m still mad at you for dragging me into my room and locking us in here.”

       “Oh trust me I know. We have to play by the Jedi’s rules though or they’ll take us away from you Ner kar'ta.” Both Cody and Rex watched as Obi-Wan blushed at the term of endearment.

       “Ner dragon we don’t want to be apart from you unless absolutely necessary.” Rex pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Now we have you and are never letting go.”

**Author's Note:**

> So if I feel up to it (spoiler I dislocated my shoulder and am in massive amounts of pain) I'll write a bit of what happens with order 66 with these three. Until then I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
